These Dreams
by MegEl
Summary: An incubus descends upon the ladies of Smallville, and there's only one man haunting the dreams of the women in Clark's life. Set in the sixth season. Mature readers only. Please R&R.
1. Chloe's Dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of _Smallville_, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show's actors, writers, and creators or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. That said, enjoy!

A/N: This story is set in the sixth season, sometime after "Combat".

* * *

"Dinner was great. Thanks, Chloe."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Clark." Scooping up her and Clark's plates, Chloe deposited them into the sink, before adding, "Actually, I got the recipe from your mom."

"Well, it was great," he repeated, as he stood and helped clear the small table in Chloe's apartment. "You could give her a run for her money."

"Thanks." She beamed at the compliment.

Filling the sink with soapy water, Chloe had her back to Clark, when she felt strong, masculine arms slip around her waist and Clark's full lips brush her shoulder as he laid kisses upon it.

"Now, what about dessert?"

"Clark!" She turned to face him, but he silenced any protests with a lingering kiss.

"Forget about Jimmy."

"What, is telepathy suddenly one of your abilities?"

He chuckled. "No, but that's what I like about you, Chloe. I don't have to hide my abilities around you. You know who and what I am, and you accept me."

Before she could respond, he swept her up in another torrid kiss, and she surrendered this time. As they kissed, his hands caressed up and down her back in a way that was both tender and urgent, and she glided her own hands to his upper arms, feeling the muscles bulge beneath his shirt.

In one fluid motion, almost too fast to be seen, he moved his hands to her abdomen and ripped her blouse all the way up the front, revealing a pink bra and eliciting a gasp of surprise from her.

After staring at each other for a long moment, Chloe removed her torn top and cast it aside. Clark's own shirt soon joined hers on the floor, before he helped her down to her bra and panties.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, taking a moment to admire her form. "I can't believe I wasted all those years pining after Lana, when you were right there in front of me all along. How could I have been so blind?"

"Um, Clark, could we not talk about Lana right now?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Chloe. She's not half the woman you are." He moved closer, tenderly placing a hand on her face. "You, with your hair like the sun and your eyes like two perfect emeralds."

She again beamed at the compliment, then he resumed their heated kissing, pulling her even closer to him while being careful not to crush her in his powerful arms. He stopped long enough to lift her into those strong arms and carry her over to her bed, where he gently laid her down and climbed on top of her, resuming their liplock once more.

He moved his lips downward, kissing a trail to her cleavage, before deftly removing her bra and tossing it to the floor. He laid kisses on her breasts, then lightly nipped one of her nipples while letting his hand wander to the other, enjoying the moans that escaped her. From there, his trail of kisses led him to the line of her panties, which quickly landed on the floor next to her bra.

Parting her thighs, he explored her with his fingers, immediately eliciting several moans from her. He then knelt before her and tasted her slickness, wringing from her several more orgasms in the process and forcing her to grab hold of a pillow.

When she was finally ready for him, he stopped, and she helped him strip down, giving her a glimpse of his impressive erection.

"I don't want to hurt you, Chloe."

"You won't, Clark."

Clark easily, yet apprehensively, slid inside Chloe's inner walls, then soon found a rhythm they could both appreciate, with Chloe wrapping her legs around his waist, thereby driving him deeper into her. As they spiraled toward their climax, each looked deep into the others' eyes, their years of trust and friendship conveyed and adding to the intensity of their passion. Finally, Chloe received one final orgasm as Clark flooded her depths with his seed, then the two collapsed together, still joined.

As they lay there, Clark told his best friend of several years, "I love you, Chloe."

"I love you, too, Clark."

...

Meanwhile, still asleep, Chloe smiled serenely and snuggled further under the covers in contentment, while an invisible entity left her side and crossed to the other side of the room, where her cousin Lois slept soundly.


	2. Lois's Dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of _Smallville_, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

A/N: This story takes place during the sixth season, sometime after "Combat".

A/N #2: Lois's dream was inspired partly by the _Charmed_ episode "Just Harried," and partly by a comment Bizarro made to Lois. Sorry it's a little long.

* * *

On the other side of the apartment Chloe shared with her cousin Lois, an invisible entity hovered above the latter, before eventually covering her body with his and assimilating himself into her dreams. Lois stirred in response to the disturbance, but otherwise, remained deep in sleep.

...

"OK, boys. Who else wants to get creamed at billiards?"

Pocketing the cash she had just hustled out of a burly biker, who glared at her in defeat, Lois looked around at the crowd of people in the smoke-filled barroom of the Wild Coyote.

"Now, hang on there, little lady," the burly biker replied gruffly. "No way you were anything but lucky, and I want a chance to win my money back."

"Well, I'm always up for a rematch," Lois responded calmly. "But who are you calling a 'little lady'? I don't see your mother around."

"You got quite a little mouth on you, girlie," he told her, as Lois found herself surrounded by more burly bikers. "What's say me and my buddies take you out back and show you what we do to girls with smart mouths?"

"Oh, please," Lois scoffed, unimpressed. "Where do you get your lines, '50 Things Neanderthals Say'?"

The biker and his buddies closed in on her, just as a masculine voice demanded, "Leave her alone."

Looking over the biker's shoulder, Lois was surprised to see Clark emerging from the crowd, and even more surprised to see that he was wearing a black shirt, tight black pants, and a black leather jacket, along with boots to match.

"_Smallville_? What are you doing here?"

"I said, leave her alone," Clark repeated, ignoring Lois's question.

"Smallville, as much as I appreciate you trying to be all gallant on my behalf, I've got the situation under control."

"What are you gonna do about it...pretty boy," the lead biker asked, again ignoring Lois.

Clark stepped closer, and told the biker, "Take your best shot."

The biker grinned at his buddies as if to say 'Is this guy for real', then balled one hand into a fist, brought back his arm, and punched Clark hard in the stomach. Clark, however, didn't even flinch.

As the biker nursed his hand, Lois took the opportunity to elbow one of his comrades, then kneed another in the crotch. From there, it escalated into a full-on barroom brawl, with Clark fending off bikers that tried to rush him like football players and Lois holding her own in the fray.

After knocking a biker unconscious with a pool stick, Lois looked over at Clark long enough to see him duck a swing, then send the guy who took the swing crashing over the bar. She then returned her attention to the horde of bikers nearest her, just in time to see two of them coming at her from opposite sides. She quickly ducked, causing them to collide and knock each other out, proving she was the smarter of the three.

Eventually, Clark sent the leader flying onto the same pool table where Lois had won the money, breaking the table in half and ending the fight. As it got eerily quiet, Lois and Clark looked around at the fallen bikers, before locking eyes on one another. They were both panting, Lois moreso than Clark, as uncertainty of what would happen next filled their eyes.

Before they could wonder more on what was to come, more burly men appeared, menacingly wielding baseball bats and pool sticks.

"I think that's our cue...to run!" Clark grabbed Lois's hand and ran with her to exit, which they found blocked. After Lois karate-chopped one guy and Clark flipped another, they continued out the door. Once outside, they quickly hopped on Clark's motorcycle.

"I'm impressed, Smallville." Lois took a moment to admire the motorcycle on which they sat, before inquiring, "You sure you know how to drive it?"

"Hang on," Clark ordered her, noticing the other people filing out of the bar.

Not needing to be told twice, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, just as he revved the bike and took off like a bat out of hell.

As they made their way back to Smallville, Lois twisted her neck enough to look behind them, and thankfully, the bikers had decided not to follow.

Facing the front again, she rested her head on Clark's shoulder, and realized they were heading for Crater Lake. She didn't question it, though. Instead, she held on tighter, liking the feel of the leather and the feel of being closer to Clark.

When they finally arrived at the lake, Clark parked close to the beach, and helped Lois off the bike, before getting up himself.

Lois started towards the beach, and stopped at the water's edge, folding her arms. Clark watched her a moment, before walking up to her and encircling his arms around her waist from behind.

After a long moment, Lois remarked, "That was pretty impressive back there, Smallville."

"Well, it's not like I was going to let anything happen to you."

She abruptly turned to face him, then asked, "OK, what is with you tonight, other than an obvious hero complex?"

He tilted her face up and looked her in the eyes, serious as could be.

"Maybe I finally realized what's been staring me in the face since we met. Seeing you nearly killed by Titan made me realize just how much you mean to me, and how we should make the most of every day."

She stuttered around for a response, but found she didn't need one, as he claimed her lips in a blazing kiss.

She didn't know what came over her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close and returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Next thing she knew, she was helping him out of his jacket, and they were falling to the sand together, all while maintaining their liplock.

He deftly unbuttoned her top with one hand, exposing her black bra and washboard abs. Suddenly, he broke their heated contact long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. As he did so, she bit her lip, taking a moment to lustily admire his muscular arms and torso.

When he fell back into her arms, he reclaimed her lips, then trailed his ardent kisses down to her neck and shoulder. He located the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder joined, and nipped with just enough force to make it pleasurable. In response, her nails lightly scraped his back, something he found oddly enjoyable.

Grasping his upper arms, she flipped so that she was on top. She whipped her hair to one side, then resumed their make-out session. As she nipped his shoulder, making it pleasurable for him as well, he reached behind her and skillfully unhooked her bra.

After shrugging out of the undergarment and tossing it in the direction of Clark's shirt, Lois unbuckled his belt, and helped him out of his pants and boots. Smiling slyly up at him, she used her mouth to tease his already-erect member through his boxers. As she did so, he clenched his jaw and hands, enjoying the sensation she caused, but not wanting to lose control of himself.

Having had enough, he finally grabbed her, brought her body even with his, and flipped so that she was now underneath him. Without a word spoken between them, he bent to her breasts, and teased her nipple with his tongue while tantalizing the other with his fingers.

Sliding a hand downward, he undid her dark denim pants, then slid them off, revealing a sexy black g-string. Hooking a finger into each side of her panties, he slowly slid those off as well, before removing her high-heeled sandals.

Parting her thighs, he buried his face in her soft curls, giving her one orgasm after another. As the moonlight hungrily kissed his sinewy back and shoulders, she immersed her fingers in his raven locks, savoring the sensations he evoked.

He finally pulled away, almost immediately replacing his tongue with his fingers, and continued to hit all the right spots.

When her dark triangle glistened with her nether-juices, he slipped off his boxers, freeing his straining erection. Kneeling between her legs, he nudged her opening with his impressive manhood, before locking eyes with her.

Nodding slightly, she told him, barely above a whisper, "Now, Clark. Now."

With that, he thrust into her, fully sheathing himself inside her. Driving himself into her with great ardor, he was able to give her another explosive orgasm, before she rolled on top, still joined with him.

As she rode his stiffness, he used his now-free hands to massage her breasts, then moved to grab her ass. Pulling her down to him, he caught her nipples between his teeth, and nipped and teased them some more, while she achieved yet another orgasm.

When he flipped so that he was on top again, she moved her legs to his shoulders, allowing him deeper access. Continuing to push inside the confines of her slick inner walls, he gave her one final earth-shattering orgasm, just as he achieved an orgasm of his own and filled her with his fluid.

Sweating profusely and out of breath, they collapsed together on the sand.

Except for their breathing and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, all was silent. Until, after a moment, Lois caught a mischievious gleam in her eye.

"Hey, Smallville?"

"Hmm?" The man in question lifted his head from her shoulder, and looked at her dreamily.

"Wanna go skinny dipping," she asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

As his lips formed a smirk to match the gleam in her eye, he replied, "Race you there."

Quickly untangling themselves, they stood, then raced each other to the water, not caring that their clothes still lay scattered all over the beach.

...

In her sleep, Lois smiled serenely and pulled the covers closer, while the entity slipped out under the door to the apartment.


End file.
